Daniel Purser
|height = 6 ft. 2 in. |weight = 231 lbs. | dob= September 5, 1978 | billed_from = "The City of The Damned", Australia | music = "Vice Like Vipers" by Oh, Sleeper | affiliation = None | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Hardcore/Brawler | debut = | winpct=39 | wins=5 | losses=8 | championships= Currently none | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=LPW |championships= }} Daniel Purser (born September 5, 1978), previously known under the name Daniel Pleasant, is an Australian professional wrestler that competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Pyromania brand, where he is currently LPW Pure Wrestling Champion. He was a member of The Prophecy of Violence along with Sean Jensen, Matt Clark and Dick Dynamo Biography Daniel was born to an abusive Step father (Rick Stone) and angelic mother (Charlotte Purser), and was soon joined by his half brother, Michael. One fateful day, his mother was killed by Rick Stone, and Daniel acted with pure vengeance in mind, brutalising Rick with shards of glass, sending him to hospital. From there, Daniel ran away from home, and his existence seemingly died from there. Eventually, he re appeared, competing in various independent federations in Australia, before he moved to America for a year to compete in a tournament, which he won. From their, he went back to Australia to compete for AWS, where he experienced great success with Michael Stone and on his own. Career Pleasant made his debut at Redemption, being the first man eliminated from the Prison Yard Brawl. He then went on to team with his brother once more, eventually forming the Prophecy Of Violence with Sean Jensen. However, at One Way Ticket, Daniel turned on Stone, kicking him out from the group, and adding the Hardcore Degenerates to the crew. As the team competed, they experienced minimal success, and eventually, Sean Jensen turned on them, injuring Dick Dynamo and seemingly ending the career of Matt Clark. Daniel holds a vendetta against the proud Jensen for this. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Famous Last Words'' (Kickout DDT) **''Trials of the Damned'' (Guillotine Choke, primarily used on larger opponents) **''Embarro Buster'' (Brain Buster, top rope variant only used in high profile matches as a kill move) *'Signature Move' **''The True Face Of Evil'' (Shining Wizard, mainly used as a reversal) **''A Surgeons Dream'' (Running Facewash) **''Face Replacement'' (Rope Hung Cutter) **Spear **Ground and Pound **Dropkick **Suicide Dive **Russian Legsweep **Knee Strikes **Forearm Shots **Forward Russian Legsweep, sometimes from the ring apron **Gutbuster onto the guard rail or turnbuckle **Lariat, sometimes to the back of the head **Spinebuster **Flapjack **Discus Clothesline **Neckbreaker **Samoan Drop **Elbow Drop **Big Boot **Bicycle Kick **Superkick **Roundhouse kick **Ankle Lock **Single leg boston crab **Boston crab **Headlock driver **Snapmare driver **Tilt a whirl back breaker **Snapmare **Uppercut, especially as a reversal **Atomic Drop **Shoulder breaker **Jawbreaker **Hotshot **Double foot stomp to a bent over opponent **Enzugiri **T-Bone Suplex **Reverse DDT **Reverse Suplex **Chop Block **Sidewalk Slam **Armbar **Abdominal stretch **Double leg takedown **Flying Clothesline *'Will' **Try to give advice/calm down former tag team partners or those he respects **Cheat by using weaponry or powder **Attack officials **Focus on injuries **Try to bloody the opponent **Use the opponent's finisher where applicable **Let his own personal rivalries be displayed in a match (Focusing on that one person, attacking a partner/refusing to let them tag in) *'Won't' **Let Cheap shots go **Pass up the opportunity to use weapons *'Nicknames' **'The Saviour of the Damned' **'Embarro' *'Theme Music' **''"Vice Like Vipers"'' by Oh, Sleeper *'Entrance' **Until 20 seconds, the arena is dark except for a single white spotlight on the center of the entrance stage. At the 21'st second, the light goes out only to be replaced by two simultaneous pyro explosions on the left and right as Pleasant bursts out from behind the curtain screaming to the crowd. As he makes his way to the ring he climbs the turnbuckle and poses in a crucifix position. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Pure Wrestling Championship (current) Match History External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni